2018-19 League A season
The 2018-19 SGFA League A season (referred to as SGEnergy League A for sponsorship reasons) was the 40th season of League A, the top professional association football league in St. Gregory. The full schedule was released on July 16, 2018. The season began on September 21, 2018, and concluded on May 11, 2019. Bonneville United entered as the defending champions, while Calabria and Winston Beach entered as the promoted teams from the 2017-18 League B season. Helena United won the championship for the first time in their 28-year history, becoming the 12th different club to become champions of St. Gregory since the advent of professional football there in 1979. They clinched the title with a 2-2 draw against New Castle on the final day, after defending champions Bonneville United failed to beat Calabria in their corresponding fixture (that matched also finished 2-2). The one-point spread between the top three sides – Helena United, Bonneville United and RivalSport – was the closest such finish in League A history. Teams Sixteen teams will compete in League A – the top thirteen teams from the previous season, as well as the top two teams from the 2017-18 League B season and the 2018 playoff winner. Teams promoted to League A Calabria became the first club to secure promotion following a 1-1 draw with Winston Beach on April 14, 2018. Calabria will play League A football for the first time since the 2013-14 season. Winston Beach were the second team to clinch promotion after a 3-2 win over Otway Town on April 28, 2018, and return to League A after two years' absence following their relegation in 2015-16. Teams relegated to League B The two promoted teams replace Manorham and Starrs County, who were relegated to League B after finishing 15th and 16th, respectively, in 2017-18. Starrs County were the first team to be relegated following a 1-0 defeat to Bonneville United on May 12, 2018; the club spent just one season in the top flight, having been promoted as League B champions the previous year. Manorham were relegated following a 2-1 defeat to RivalSport on May 19, 2018, marking the club's first-ever relegation and ending a 37-year stay in the top flight. Playoffs Helena Point Rangers took the 16th and final place in League A after winning the playoff final over Otway Town on May 23, 2018, successfully defending their top-flight status from the previous season. Stadia and locations Managerial changes League table 1 Since the second-place team, Bonneville United, qualified for the Champions League as winners of the SGFA Cup, the spot given to the second-place team (Liga América) was passed to the third-placed team. Notable events * First goal: Ramón Figueredo (Cape Wells Wanderers @ Winston Beach, September 21, 2018) * First multi-goal game: Ramón Figueredo (Cape Wells Wanderers @ Winston Beach, September 21, 2018) * First own goal: Jojo Higgins (Calabria vs Rivergate, November 3, 2018) * First made penalty: Tidiane N'Guessan (FC Chapman @ Calabria, September 24, 2018) * First missed penalty: Jacob Quintal (Swifton Athletic vs Calabria, September 30, 2018) * First red card: Jojo Higgins (Calabria vs Helena Point Rangers, October 20, 2018) Season statistics :As of matches played on February 18, 2019 Scoring Top goalscorers Hat-tricks :Result column lists scorer's team first. Top assists Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 8''' ** Taj Burns (New Castle) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Jojo Higgins (Calabria) Club * Most yellow cards: 47 ** Rivergate * Most red cards: 4''' ** Rivergate Awards '''Monthly awards Category:League A seasons Category:2018-19 in Gregorian football